A Diamond in the Rough
by baseballcutie97
Summary: What if Phillips had a twin sister? What if she could play baseball? What if Benny fell for her? It happened and this is her story.
1. You Play Like A Girl

Chapter One: You Play Like A Girl

**I own nothing. **

Quit. Shy. Unnoiticible. Three words that describe me perfectly. Despite my brother being a majoirly popular baseball player I am invisible. No one even knows we're related. Which in some cases can be a good thing. Don't get me wrong I love my brother, but there are times when he can be a real jerk.

"Sammantha get your lazy but out of bed!" like now for intense. It's a nice peaceful morning and yet Phillips as to ruin it by yelling and pounding on my door. "Sammantha! did you hear me?!"

"I'm up! I'm up, jeesh," I said getting up from my desk. I've been up for about two hours. I'm always up before Phillips.

Crossing my room I opened my door, "Good morning to you too Phillips! How are we this fine morning? Perfect weather for baseball don't you think?" my voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Shut up and get dressed," Phillips said before heading down the stairs.

"Well aren't we a bucket full of sunshine this morning?" I said to myself before closing my door.

Sighing I walked over to my closet. There wasn't much to chose from. I'm not really the girly type. Anyway deciding it doesn't really matter what I wear I pulled on a pair of old blue jeans and my Los Angeles Dodgers shirt. Not really caring what my sandy blond hair looks like I pulled it into a ponytail, leaving my bangs to fall into my blue-green eyes.

Deciding I looked good enough I walked out of my roon and down the stairs. Entering the kitchen I found Phillips sitting at the table eating.

"Don't you have some big baseball thing today?" I asked rembering what he had said about yet another game with the Sandlot Boys. This as been going on for as long as I can rember. It always starts the same way, someone tells someone else that they play like a girl and then they agree on some big game that means absoultly nothing.

"What's it to you?" Phillips asked through a mouth full of food.

"Attrictive Phillip," I told him using his least favorite nickname.

Phillips just smirked as he put his bowl in the sink. I grabbed an apple from the counter as he leaned against it.

"Going to come watch me kick some Sandlot ass?" he asked causally watching me.

I took a bite from the apple, "Do I have a choice?" That's the one thing I hate about these games Phillips always dragges me along. He shook his head. "Where's it at?"

"Sandlot," he said pushing himself off the counter and head for the door, "You coming?"

Knowing I didn't have a chance I through away the core of the apple and followed Phillips out the door.

Phillips, the rest of his team, and I arrived on the Sandlot where the Sandlot Boys were already praticing. Like always the Sandlot Boys leader, Benny Rodriguez, stopped their partice and head towards Phillips and his gang. Once the Sandlot Boys reached my brother Ham stepped forward. Over the years I've learned all their names, well nicknames.

"Who's she?" Ham asked pointing in my direction.

"Yeah yeah who's she?" Yeah-Yeah asked.

"Our cheer leader," Phillips smirked.

Rolling my eyes I leaned against my bike, but didn't say anything.

"There's no girls allowed on the Sandlot," Ham but all yelled.

"Hasn't stopped her before," I just sighed. I know exactly what's coming next.

And boy was I right. Back and forth back anfd forth they through insults at each other. Everyone yelled at each other. Excapt Benny. He stayed abousltly quit. He just stood their watching me. It made me uncomfortable. No one has ever just staired at me before. So I staired back. Our eyes lock and I swear I saw him swallow. Then his eyes traveled up and down my body like he was checking me out.

Whoa! wait pause and rewind. Did Benny Rodriguez just check me out?

"You play like a girl!" there it was again that insult.

Breaking my gaze from Benny I lashed out. "How the hell is that an insult?!" every head snapped in my direction. Okay I'm kind of wishing I would kept my mouth shut. I don't like it when people stair at me. It makes me uncomfortable.

"Because it's physically impossible for a girl to play baseball," Ham answered like only he would. I raised an eyebrow waiting for him to go on. "Everyone knows a girl can't hit or catch a ball. It's impossible for them to do so. I bet there's not a girl alive who could name the greastest baseball player of all time."

"Babe Ruth," I said.

"What?" Ham asked dumbstruck.

"Babe Ruth," I repeated, "The Great Bambino. The Big Ham. Jidge. Behemoth of Bust. Sultan of Swat. Shall I go on?"

Every mouth just about dropped. I guess they really didn't think a girl would know who Babe Ruth was. Damn guys are thick. That or just plain stupid. Ham, who was the first to recover (even through he was the one who said it in the first place), opened his mouth to say something. But Benny cut him off.

"Let's just play some ball," with that I was left to watch.


	2. Proven

**Hey so here it is chapter two. Finally! It took me forever to firgure out how to add another chapter. Thx to those who reviewed. Really helps to keep the story going. Regrading one of the reviews I know Phillips is his last name. But I have explantion for why they call him that. It will, hopefully, get explained in another chapter. Moving one heres chapter to. Read and enjoy.**

Cahpter Two: Proven

Phillips stormed his way into my room and flung himself onto my bed almost screaming at the top of his lungs. I'm guessing he lost the game. But I wouldn't know because I left half way through the game. The game holds no interest for me anymore. I've seen it way too many times. So I decided I would ignore him the best that I could.

It seemed like Phillips was trying to ignore me too. Even though _he_ was the one who came storming into _my_ room without explanation! With the two of us ignoring each other a silence seemed to settle over the room. Expect for the fact that Phillips kept mumbling under his breath.

The minutes passed without a word. Until Phillips started making annoying huffing noises then I couldn't take any longer. So I turned around in my chair and fired away with my questions.

"What? Did you guys lose?" I asked. Then as a second thought I added, "Again."

"No, actually, we won," Phillips said propping himself up on his elbows.

Raising an eyebrow I asked, "Then why such the sour face?"

"Because it wasn't a fair game," he said sitting up against the wall with his arms behind his head.

"How so?"

"Their pitcher, DeNunez, broke his arm half way through the game. They had to forfeit. No back up player." he shrugged.

I got up from my chair and walked over to Phillips. Sitting down next to him I wrapped my arms around him in a hug. The only thing is Phillips doesn't do hugs so he started to squirm. Standing up he unhooked himself from my arms.

"What was that for?" he asked shocked.

"You're not such a bad guy after all," I answered smiling.

"You're really weird Sam," he said leaving my room.

"Love you too bro!" I yelled after him falling onto my stomach on my bed.

***********************************************************************************************

Loud. Wild. Insane. These three words are what I use to describe my best friend Holly Addams. She's my complete opposite. Yet from the moment she pushed me off the swings in preschool we've been best friends. And still are and will always be. Or as Holly says 'we're best friends foreve. No r. Because that would be the end of forever.'

"Sam, come on!" Holly yelled walking faster.

"Coming Hol!" I yelled back.

Jogging I was able to catch up with her. Looking past her I was able to see what was making her hurry. There fighting with my brother, like always, was the Sandlot Boys. Just so you know Holly is a major Yeah-Yeah stalker. Through she may denine it, Holly just so happens to be very place Yeah-Yeah is. As long as she can find him. I know my best friend is weirder then my brother. This is saying something.

We caught up to the two groups of guys just as someone yelled, 'you play like a girl.' Holly being Holly has to get me into trouble that I cannot get myself out of.

Laughing Holly retorted, "No he doesn't." Phillips' face light up. He has a crush on Holly. It can get annoying at times. "He plays worse." By the way Holly was looking between the two groups you could tell she didn't who they were talking about. That was until Phillips' face dropped and the sandlot guys started laughing.

"You saying you can play better than me Addams?" Phillips spat. Littlerally.

"No," Holly said shaking her head. "But Sam can."

_Thank you Holly_, I thought, _now Phillips is going to make my life hell._

"You mean the cheerleader?" Timmy asked.

"You mean the cheerleader?" Repeat, well for lack of better word, repeated.

Holly gave me a confused look. I shrugged.

"I guess?" Holly voiced. We're trouble.

Every one laughed. I mean every one. Weather they meant it I don't know. But it was only going to fuel Holly up more.

"What y'all laughing at?" Holly snapped. "You think I'm kidding!" Turning to my brother's team she just about yelled. "Pick your best player! Now!" The sandlot guys were smirking. "You too!"

"Holly what are you-" I started.

"Come on you're pitching," Holly said tossing me a mitt. Great.

I looked at the mitt it was for right handed people. Shit.

"Um Hol," I started. She turned towards me. If looks could kill I'd be six feet under. "Never mind."

I started for the pitching mound where a ball a waited me. I'm so screwed. I pitch left handed. I mean I can pitch right handed, but I haven't done since I broke my arm back in middle school. I repeat I'm screwed.

Looking over my shoulder I saw Holly still 'yelling' at the guys and handing them bats. Sigh I dropped my glove and pulled back my hair. Picking up my mitt and the ball I saw Phillips already at home plate with Benny off to side.

"Okay so the deal is you have to strike both of these guys out with just three pitches," Holly said coming up from behind me. "Okay?"

"Wait what if they hit it?" I asked. "Can I get them out by tagging them or catching the ball?"

"Umm just a second," Holly started for the dug out where both groups where.

"Hol," she turned around "Get me a good mitt." I tossed the other one at her.

Holly was back before I could say homerun.

"Yeah they said that's cool. Well their exact word where 'yeah yeah like a girl could do that' but whatever," Holly waved her hand dismissing it. "Just kick their asses."

Shaking head I put on the glove Holly had brought me and got ready to pitch. To my surprise I saw Ham in his catcher equipment ready to go. This is going to good.

"Plllaaayyy baaallllll!" Ham called like we playing a real game.

Phillips stepped up to the plate ready to go. I looked over to Holly. She nodded and mouthed 'show them what you're made of.' I looked back to the plate and wound up.

The pitch was fast. Faster than Phillips had expected. He didn't even swing. Ham hadn't been ready for it either. He fell back onto his butt from the force of the blow. Without looking I knew the guys in the dugout would be shocked.

"Damn girl you got game," someone said off to the side said.

Phillips was easy. He struck out with three easy pitches. I know Benny isn't going to be that easy. Hell he was going to be a challenge. He's the best player around. Even Phillips knows that though he would never emit it.

I waited until he was at the plate before I even thought about my first pitch. I am so offing screwed. There's no way I can do this. Deep breaths Sam, deep breaths.

Winding up I watched Benny's grip tighten on the bat. Then the ball was out of my hand and there a loud crack as the bat made contact with the ball. Just like that Benny was off around the bases and I was chasing down the grounder.

I caught not far from the mound but Benny was already rounding third and head home. So I ran as fast as I could towards him. He sped up. Shit was the only thing my mind could register at this moment in time. As I gained on him Benny slid. So did I. The only difference being I went head first. My out stretched hand slammed into Benny's side before either of us had come to a complete stop.

Dust was kicked up big time. It was a full minute before Ham could call it. It came to a surprise to everyone.

"OUT! SHE TAGGED HIM OUT!" Ham yelled shock clear in his voice.

"No way! That's impossible!" Squints yelled cleaning his glasses.

"Believe it the proofs right there," Holly said a smug smile on her face. "Told you. Sam's got game."

Sitting up I saw Benny's out stretched foot was just an inch or so from the plate.

"I will never use 'you can play like a girl' as an insult very again," Bertram said completely awe struck.

"Told you the girl got game," Kenny said. So he's the one who said that.

Then it dawned on me. I, Samantha Destiny Phillips, had successfully tagged out Benny 'The Jet' Rodriguez. No one has very done that before. I mean _no one__._

**Hope you liked. R&R if you wish. :)**


	3. Bat Meet Face

**Sorry about the long wait for the next chapter. But my dad has this weird thing about not wanting us kids of the computer during the summer. So I waited until he was a sleep and called my mom at work. Any way the waits are most likely just going to longer. I am being fored to move all the way to Mississippi. From Michigan. Grrr. Any way here's chapter three.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Now I'm going to go cry in a corner. I wish I owned Sandlot though. But I don't. I OWN NOTHING!!!!!!!!!**

_RECAP: Chapter two: Proven_

_Then it dawned on me. I, Samantha Destiny Phillips, had successfully tagged out Benny 'The Jet' Rodriguez. No one has done that before. I mean _no one.

Chapter Three: Bat meet Face

Everyone was still questioning my amazing skills when one of the Sandlot Boys snapped at me.

"Alright so you can pitch, but can you bat?" I looked who at was talking but no name came to me. All i could think of was that he was the newest member to the Sandlot. But I couldn't come up with a name.

I didn't really know what to say to that. I mean come on kid I just tagged out Benny Rodriguez and all you can do is ask me if I can bat. But of course being the wonderful friend she Holly spoke for me.

"Can Sam bat? Are you serious?" great Holly has her hand her hip. This is so not going to end well. "I bet she could hit a home run off you and your little Sandlot team."

_Shut up Holly. Shut up Holly. Shut up Holly. _I kept repeating in my mind.

"Really now?" what is his name?!?

"Yeah," _Holly is you say one more word I will kill you in your sleep._

"Alright let's bet on it." Mike? Jordan? Peter? Nothing. "The Sandlot team will take the feild. Everyone of us but Kenny. The girl (it's Sam)will bat. The winner gets bragging rights."

"Deal," Holly said sticking out her hand which the boy shook. I really wish I could remember his name.

The Sandlot Boys took their places out on the feild. While Holly dragged me to home plate.

"You know Holly, you should really learn to keep your mouth shut unless you're going to get yourself into trouble." I told picking up the bat. "And if I lose this bet I'm going to kill you."

Holly know I was joking but she still looked scared.

Stepping up to home plate I noticed Benny had took place has pitcher and Phillips took his spot at thridbase. That wasn't part of the deal but it doesn't really matter. Phillips is a horrible baseman. I wonder if they know that.

"Ready to lose sweetheart?" Ham asked from his spot as catcher.

"I don't plan to," I retorted gripping the bat even tighter.

Ham laughed. "Yeah, well I like to talk to my batters. You know? Get them nice and destracked."

I smirked. "Then it's just to damn bad that I don't have ADD."

"What?"

But I didn't have time to answer. Benny had wound up and pitched. I heard the crack as the ball and bat made contact. So I ran. has I ran I looked over to left field ( where the ball had landed)it was a double. A triple if I ran fast enough. But there's no way was it close to a home run. Oh, well it ain't like I got anything to lose.

Rounding second I sped for thrid as no name got ready to throw the ball to Phillips. I rounded thrid just has Phillips got the ball. Running as fast as I could I watched as Ham caught the ball and got ready to throw it back to Phillips. Did he really think I was going to waste time by running from thrid to home and back again over and over again?

Ham's surprise and shock showed clear on his face when I didn't turn back around or even slow down. But he got over it fast and got ready to tag me out. So I slid. Ham was not ready for that. Ham had been blocking home base and was in my way. So when I slid, I slid right in between his legs. It's a good thing I'm skinny other wise I most likely wouldn't have made it.

Coughing I rolled over on my side after I came to a complete stop. In my attepment to slid Ham fell over trying to tag me. And now I had dust and his feet in my face.

I could hear Holly cheers being mixed in with the shocked and out raged shouts of the guys. I tried to sit up and see what was happening, but there was still to much dust for me to see. So I lied back down and coughed up my lungs.

"Sam are you okay?" I could hear Holly ask.

"I think so," I said finally standing up. "What -cough- happened?"

Holyy bit her lip. "You almost got a homerun."

I shrugged. I wasn't the one who started this. Serves Holly right.

"Damn Sam that was cool," Andy, one of Phillips's friends, said picking up a bat. "Think you can teach me to bat like that."

Andy was standing closer to me then we both thought. He took a practice swing and...

BAM!

Everything went black.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sunshine came shinning in through the my open window painfully bright. My head hurts. Why does my head hurt?

Sitting up in bed my head swam. I put my head on my forehead. I sat there for a second as the events from yesterday came flooding back into my mind. I am so going to kill Andy next time I see him. That boy is going to have a baseball bat sticking out of his-

"Sam! Are you a wake?!" Phillips asked banging on my door.

Standing up I walked over to my door and opened it.

"It's not nice to scream at the injured," I said.

Phillips didn't say anything. He just laughed and walked away. Do I really look that bad?

Finally deciding that I wanted to see how bad I do or do not look I walked to the hallway bathroom. Looking in the mirror I saw that I am now sporting a big, black, ugly eye.

"Andy is so dead!"

**Dun dun dun! Will Sam get her revenage? Will Andy end up in a ditch somewhere? Find out next time on **_**A Dimond in the Rough.**_


	4. Of Homeruns and Unknown Rage

**Welcome back to the wonderful world of **_**A Diamond in the Rough.**_** When we last left Sam swearing revenge on Andy. Now we enter the next chapter. Will Andy suddenly disappear? Will Sam end up in jail? You'll have to read to find out.**

**I own nothing.**

Chapter Four: Of Homeruns and Unknown Rage

Phillips wouldn't let me kill Andy when I told him of my plan. Maybe I should have kept mouth shut. Either way I'm not allowed to get revenge on Andy. Well I could wait until Phillips isn't around.

Anyway when Phillips told me to stay away from Andy I called Holly who agreed to meet me at the local diner. This is where I am currently at. Sitting in a booth with Holly and Jo.

Jo Carter is more of a friend of Holly's then she is mine. Sure me and Jo get along but not like me and Holly do. Jo is the same age as Holly and myself, 15. But she's taller, about 5'9''. She plays for the school basketball team. She has long red hair and hazel eyes.

"So Sam how'd you get the black eye?" Jo asked openly staring.

"I got hit in the face with a baseball bat," I said sipping on my coke.

Jo smirked. "That's why I play basketball. It's a lot safer than playing baseball. I mean you could die if you got hit in the head with a baseball bat to hard. Or you'd become-"

"Jo," Holly said, "Shut up."

Because of Holly's 'little' thing for Yeah-Yeah she gets defense if someone bad talks baseball. Even me on a bad day.

After Holly snapped at Jo we sat in silence. It's always uncomfortable having Jo hang out with us. Holly and I have too many inside jokes that Jo wouldn't understand. And because I'm usually really shy around other people its makes it hard to hard to keep up a conversion with Jo unless it's about basketball. Let's face it I am so not interested in basketball.

"I told you girls can't play baseball. I mean that one girl couldn't even get a homer."

The voice came from the booth behind us.

Well a homer is hard to get. And that hit was only a double. Triple at most."

At least someone's defending me.

"Don't defend her. She was an awful player. Girls don't belong on a baseball diamond."

That does it. I've had enough.

"Shut the fuck up!" I said looking over my shoulder. Sure enough there were the Sandlot Boys.

The one whose name I can't remember was the one who spoke.

"We won the bet. We get the bragging rights. You can't say anything."

I turned in my seat so I was looking straight at him.

"One, it wasn't a bet I made. And two, if you start talking shit about me I'm going to find a way to shove a baseball bat so far up your ass you're going to be using it has a spine."

With that I stormed out of the diner. Nobody followed me. Thank God. I didn't really want to talk to anyone. Not even Holly.

I'm not sure when but I had started running. Before I knew it I found myself standing in front of my house. The garage door was open so I went straight in. Up against the wall sat my bat, glove, and a bucket full of baseballs. What could be more perfect at a time like this?

Grabbing my supplies I headed for the Sandlot. It wasn't somewhere I would be easily found. That's what I wanted. Somewhere I could hide and work through my rage.

When I got the Sandlot I headed straight for home plate. I dropped my glove and the bucket of baseballs. Taking my stance I picked up a baseball and grabbed my bat. Throwing the baseball into the air I swung my bat at it and watched it sore across the fence.

"A girl can't hit a homerun my ass."

Swing after swing I watched I watched the baseballs sore over the fence. I hadn't realized how much rage I had built up until I got to the bottom of the bucket with one baseball left. Phillips was going to kill me. But I don't care. I have to get it out of my system.

I throw the baseball up into the air, gripped my bat even tighter, closed my eyes and swung. I heard the crack of the bat as it hit the ball. But I didn't open my eyes. I didn't need to. I knew where it went; over the fence just like every other ball.

"And it's out of here!" A yell came from the far end of the Sandlot.

Opening my eyes I looked over at the Sandlot boys. If anyone said anything they were going to get a bat where the sun don't shine. It must have shown on my face, because they all pushed Benny forward. I guess they were too scared to come face to face with me. Even Benny.

I stood there waiting as Benny slowly made his way over to me. When he did he stood to two yards away affair to come any closer. He stood there not saying anything not even looking at me. In fact he was eyeing the bat. Did he think I was going shove it so far up his butt he'd have to use it has spine? I guess so.

Sighing I let the bat drop to the ground and kicked it away. Benny didn't move any closer but he did finally speak.

"Um I just wanted to tell you that Smalls (so that's his name, Smalls) told me to tell you that he's sorry for what he said in the diner."

I raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

He ran a hand through his hair showing his discomfort. "No. He's just jealous that you're better than him."

I nodded and picked up my bat and glove. "I'm sure he is."

Benny actually jumped out of the way as I walked back him. So did the rest of the Sandlot Boys as I walked by. Screw them all.

When I got back to my house I saw Holly and much to my dismay Jo. I really wish Jo wasn't here I need to talk to Holly. And that doesn't involve Jo, no matter much she would want it to.

When I reached them I said nothing. Jo was smirking. I wish I could wipe that smirk right off her face. Bitch. Holly was the first one to talk.

"Are you okay Sam?" Holly asked.

I took a deep breath before I answered. "Fine."

"Do you want to talk?"

I looked at Jo. She was getting to much amusement out of this. "No."

"Right. Well I'm going to Jo's. Do you want to come?"

I shook my head and headed for the garage. I sat my bat and glove back against the wall. Then I punched the wall. I could have swore I heard something crack, but I didn't feel any pain. I won't for a while.

Walking into the house I found my mom and step dad, Bobby.

"Sam there you are?" Mom said as I walked into the kitchen. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," I was trying hard to keep my voice level. I wasn't lying to Holly when I said I didn't want to talk. And if I let Mom know what happen that would be all she'd want to do. "Have you seen my wallet?"

Mom sighed. "It's on the table by the door."

That is one thing Mom hates about having a tom-boy of a daughter. I refuse to carry a purse. So I stole one of Phillips's old ones. He didn't mind.

"Don't stay out to late I need to talk to you and your brother," Mom said ads I walked out of the house.

I wasn't sure where exactly I wanted to go, but I knew I didn't want to stay at home. There are too many bad memories there....

_"YOU WANT TO PLAY BASEBALL! WELL FIRST YOU HAVE TO LEARN TO BAT!" he yelled grabbing my bat from the hallway. _

_His face was red with anger and threw was a vain popping out of his forehead. He was mad and he was going to take it out on me. But I'd rather be beaten then have him put me to bed. _

_He swung the bat but missed. The bat went over my head and hit the wall. It left a huge whole and I knew he would blame it on me. He pulled the bat back again for another swing. Just then the front door opened._

_"What is going on?" came Mom's voice._

_"I'm just telling not to play in the house. She's put a whole in the wall." he said putting the bat down. "We'll talk more when it's time for bed."_

My father and I never got a long. He didn't want me to play baseball. He made sure Mom would never let me play by beating me and then he'd tell her that they were from me playing baseball. She told me it was dangerous.

Even worse was when he put me to bed. That I can't even talk about.

Dad is the reason we call Phillips, Phillips. His actual name is Justin Dean Phillips Jr. After Phillips found out that Dad had been beating me he couldn't stand to be named after him. He asked Mom if he could change his name, but Mom said he was being unfair to go that far. So he asked me to start calling him Phillips. Which I do. The only person who still calls him Justin is Mom. She refuses to believe that Dad had actually beat me.

Glancing at my watch I noticed it was getting late. So I headed for home. Walking home I passed by the Sandlot while the boys where leaving. Smalls yelled something insulting and I flipped him off, but did nothing more. I'd let Phillips take care of him. Maybe.

When I got home I noticed an old beat up car that I've never seen before. Opening the door I called for Mom and Bobby. Mom told me to come to the living room. Entering the living room I saw an older version of Phillips sitting in a chair neither Phillips nor I would ever sit in. He smiled when he saw.

"Dad?"

**Another cliff hanger. Dun dun dun! What does Sam's dad want? Will Sam let him back in her life? Where is Phillips? Find out next time on **_**Diamond in the Rough.**_


	5. Don't Come Home

**Okay so I have a lot of free time before I have to start packing. So hopefully the chapters will come faster before the big move.**

_RECAP:_

_Chapter Four: Of Homeruns and Unknown Rage_

_When I got home I noticed an old beat up car that I've never seen before. Opening the door I called for Mom and Bobby. Mom told me to come to the living room. Entering the living room I saw an older version of Phillips sitting in a chair neither Phillips nor I would ever sit in. He smiled when he saw me._

_"Dad?"_

Chapter Five: Don't Come Home

"Dad?" I repeated.

The man stood before he answered me.

"I'm not surprised that you don't recognize me. Didn't see me much when you were a kid," the man gave a sort of shaky laugh before he continued. "I'm your uncle Ron, your dad's brother."

I looked at Mom who was sitting on the couch with Bobby. Her eyes were red and puffy. Has she been crying?

"Why are you here?" I asked looking back at my 'uncle Ron.'

"I'm not here to bring you good news," he said, "Sam, your dad died."

I stood there shocked. I couldn't, didn't, believe what he had just told me. I always thought a man like him would be built proof. Like nothing would ever be strong enough to end his life. Though he hadn't been the best father ever, he was still my dad and I couldn't believe he was gone.

When I could finally walk I asked the only question I could think of.

"How?"

Uncle Ron sighed and sat back down. "He had a heart attack, Sam. His neighbors found him this morning. I thought you should you know."

I could only nod. There was nothing I- no scratch that. There's nothing anyone could say that would make this any easier.

Just then the front door opened and Phillips came storming into the living room. His face grew dark as he saw the man who could be our father's twin based on what he had looked like when he left.

"What is _he_ doing here?" Phillips hissed.

Mom, Bobby, and Uncle Ron all had matching surprised looks on their faces. I, however, wasn't shocked at all. I knew Phillips would have the same reaction I did when he saw Uncle Ron if not worse.

Trying to calm him I placed a hand on his shoulder and turned him towards me. Locking eyes with him, told him the truth.

"Phillips, Dad is dead."

I saw something flicker in Phillip's eyes; before I could tell what it was his face was back to the same dark expression it was before. Then he said the most shocking thing I've ever heard from him.

"Good. I'm Glad."

My jaw dropped the same time Mom yelled out Justin.

"He did nothing but hurt this family." With that Phillips exited out the front door.

Not really sure what I should do I grabbed my jacket and followed Phillips out the door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Phillips! Phillips would wait a second?!" I called after him. He stopped but didn't turn around. "What is your problem Phillips? Our father is dead."

"Sam all he ever did was hurt you," Phillips said turning around to face me. "I'm glad he's gone Sam. Aren't you?"

"No, I'm not," I said. "Sure he gave me a few bruises." I held up a hand to stop him from talking. "But he was still _our_ dad. Don't you at least a little bit bad?"

He shook his head. "No! He was never much of a father anyway. I'm glad he's gone."

"Why so heartless all of sudden? I know you're not like this. What's gotten into you?"

"Sam he hurt you. I'm not about to forgive him for that. Or have you forgotten?"

"No I haven't. But that doesn't change the fact that he was our dad. Can't you show some sympathy?"

"Not for him I can't."

I thought for a second before I said anything.

"If you really feel that way Phillips, then don't come home."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey," someone said from behind.

Turning around I saw Holly. Thankfully Jo-less. I motioned for Holly to sit down. I had gone to the diner for lunch, hoping I would find Phillips. I hadn't seen him since last night.

"I heard about your dad. Are you alright?" Holly asked after she sat down.

"Not really," I said stirring the straw in my coke.

Holly nodded. "Didn't think you would be. How's Phillips taking the news?"

I frowned. "Let's just say we have different views."

"I always knew he was short minded," Holly said picking up a menu.

I smirked. "That's not what you told me."

Holly, in response, hit me with her menu. I went back to playing with my salad as Holly hummed to herself. She has, to say the least, a one track mind.

The diner was nice and quiet. It was actually a peacefully place to think for once. I now next time I see Phillips we going to have a lot to talk about. And it's not going to be easy. I'll need all the time I can get to think about what exactly it is I'm going to say to him. At the moment the diner seemed the perfect place to think. Of course like always, I spoke to soon.

The door to the diner opened and the Sandlot Boys came in. Great. There goes my silent place to think. And of course Smalls had to spot me and Holly.

Catching me watching him Smalls and the rest of the Sandlot Boys came over to mine and Holly's table.

"Got room for a few more?" he asked.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We had sat there for a while talking about random things. We had just moved on to the subject of monster trucks when Benny cleared his throat.

"Sam, me and the guys have something we would like to ask you."

I looked at Holly, who was of course sitting next to Yeah-Yeah. She just shrugged.

"Okay?" I said not really sure if I wanted to know.

"You see Kenny is going on vacation soon and we need another guy- I mean player and I- I mean we-"

"Will you be our extra player while Kenny is gone?" Ham cut across Benny.

I nodded slowly. "Sure, why not?"

And of course Holly being Holly had to cut in with her own opinion.

"As long as you guys pay for lunch." Holly smiled.

**Bet you didn't see that coming. Hehehe. Well anyway I'll try to update ASAP. B/c I know your all dying to know where Phillips is and what's happened to him. But you'll have to wait. Unless I decide to give the people who review a sneak peek. *wink wink*.**


	6. Drunk Knights in Dull Armor

**I tried to update as soon as I could because I know you're all so worried about poor Phillips. So here it is chapter six of A Diamond in the Rough**

Chapter Six: Drunken Knights in Dull Armor

After Holly had successfully gotten the Sandlot Boys to pay for lunch we had headed for the sandlot were we got a few hours of baseball in before me and Holly had to head out. Playing baseball had been a great destraction for everything that had happened in the past twenty-four hours. THe only bad thing is it destracted me too well and I still have no idea what I'm going to say to Phillips when I see. So I'm praying he's not home. But I would have taken Phillips over what had been at my house.

When I reached my house I headed straight upstairs to hide from Mom who was talking to someone in the kitchen. I really didn't want to help get things ready for the furnaral. Opening the door to my bedroom I found something worse then death; the devil herself.

Long red hair hung around her waist as she checked herself in my full body mirror. When her ice like blue eyes saw me in the mirror she turned around with a sicking sweet smile on her face. Opening her arms she walked towards me and hugged me.

"Sam!" she said, "Oh it's just awful what happened. I rushed over as soon as I heard."

Pulling back she looked me in the face. I put on a fake smile.

"Anna!" I tried hard not to show my shock, "Will you excuse me for one second?"

"Of course," Anna said then went back to looking at herself in the mirror.

Shaking myself I went back down the stairs in search for Mom. I found her in the kitchen talking to Mrs. Rodriguez. I had met her only a few times. She's a wedding planer so nartuarally I had met her for the first time when she had planned the wedding for Mom and Bobby. In my opinion she and Benny look a lot a like, but then again I have never met Mr. Rodriguez.

Anyway I stormed in the kitchen to ask Mom my very important question.

"Why is the hag from Hell in my bedroom?"

Mom looked up from what I am guessing was the guest list? Her eyes disapproving.

"Watch the langue Samntha," was all she said.

"But Hell is in the Bible," I retorted. "And that doesn't answer my question."

Mom sighed before answering. "You and Anna were so close as kids. I thought it would be good for you to have her in these tough times."

I gaped at her. Anna and I had never been close. Infact when we were five she tried to drown me in our kiddy pool. Of course that was only because I had filled her shoes with peanut butter. But that's not the point, me and Anna are sworn enemies and she is the last person I want to confind in. I didn't want to confind in anyone. I just wanted my brother.

"Samtha?" Mom said bringing me from my thoughts, "Are you okay?"

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After lots of yelling, hair pulling, and threats on my part Anna ended up getting my room and I have to sleep on the couch. I would have taken Phillips's room but two things stopped me; one Mom thinks Phillips is stuck up there mobbing in there. Two I was just plain scared to go in there.

So here I am lying in the dark living room on the couch staring at the celing. What a great way to spend my Friday night. And if Holly didn't have little brothers who muiltiply like rabbits she could be here sharing this oh so wonderful night with me.

Sighing I rolled over and tried to reach for the remote that was sitting in the middle of the coffee table. That's when I heard it. The big bang and crash from outside. I waited to see if there was anymore noise, but only silence followed.

Getting up off the couch I headed for the front door. Opening it I stood there for a second thinking. Should I really be doing this? What if it's some crazy person looking for someone to murder? It's times like this I wish I had Phillips. At least I could use him as a sheild.

Rounding the side of the house I saw that something or someone had knocked over the garbage cans. But other then that I saw nothing out of the ordainary.

"What were you worried about Sam. It was probably just some ratcoons." I told myself trying to calm myself.

Then someone wrapped an arm around my waist from behind and put another hand over my mouth muffling my crys of protest.

"Relax. I'm gonna let you go but you have to stay calm," the word came out slightly slurred.

_Great Sam your kidnapper is a drunk_ I thought to myself.

But like they promised they let me go and turned me around so I was facing them. To make sure I didn't go anyway they put their hand on my shoulders.

"Sam?" they said.

Looking closer I saw an all to familliar face. "Phillips?"

He nodded. "I need your help."

"Oh God your breath stinks."

"Thanks. So are you going to help me or not?"

"Where have you been? What have been doing? Are you drunk?"

"SAM!" he yelled. "I'll explain later. Are you going to help me or not?"

"Yeah," I said still not getting over the fact that my older brother, yes I'm the younger twin, had gotten himself drunk. "What do you need help with?"

"I need your help sneaking into the house."

"Why didn't you just walk into the front door?"

"Because I didn't think about that. I'm not exactly in a right state of mind in case you haven't noticed." His words were coming out more and more slurred with each sentence.

"Right come on," I said leading him towards the house. "But you have to stay quite."

"No problem," he said chuckling.

_This is going to be fun._

Phillips and I made it to the stairs before he brust out laughing.

"Shh! Your going to get us caught," I hissed.

"Sorry! Sorry!" he all but yelled.

"Phillips shut up," I whisper yelled. But he just kept laughing. _Okay, think Sam think. What will shut him up? _I came up with nothing.

So instead I put my hands his back and started pushing him up the stairs. I'm pretty sure were going to get caught no matter how fast I push him.

"Sam! Sam! What are you doing?!?" great now he's back to yelling.

"Phillips you have to be quite or Mom is going to catch us!"

Surprisingly that got him to shut up. For a few seconds anyway. By the time we reached the door to his room he was back to yelling. Well at least he was whisper yelling this time.

"Time to go to sleep," I said pushing him down on his bed.

Turning my back to him I looked around his room. There were dirty and clean clothes throwen randomly on the floor. There was even a pair of his boxers hanging over his lamp. That can not be safe. On his desk sat some sort of food. At least I think it was food. Once.

"Goodnight Phillips," I said leaving his room.

"Sam!" he yellled.

"What now?" I asked turning around.

"Thank you," he whispered so low I almost missed it.

"Now he's quite."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No way! Your brother was drunk!"

"Holly this is way I don't tell you anything," I said pledding with her to be quite. "You have a big mouth."

"Sorry," she said, "It's so unbelieveable. So have talked to him yet?"

I gave her a what to think look. Holly just nodded. For the thrid day in a row Holly and I sat in a corner booth at the local diner. I swear I have no life. That and I thought it would the only place were we wouldn't have to deal with Anna. But then again the last thing I want with her is usually the first thing I get.

Just like that Anna came into the diner in all her bitchy glory. There goes my peaceful saturday. I wonder if we still have that kiddy pool.

"Sam, there you are," Anna said when she reached me and Holly. "Whose your little friend?"

Anna and Holly have met several times. Anna just likes being the center of attention.

"Do the zookeepers know they have an escaped animal?" Holly asked.

"Cute," Anna said sitting down.

Holly and I exstained a look as Anna pulled a mirror out of her purse and started reappling her make-up. Me and Holly went into our own comversion trying to ignore Anna the best we could. That didn't last long.

"Do you really eat the stuff on this menu?" Anna asked who's skinner then a stick.

"That's your problem right there Anna," I said. "You have no meat around your waist. No wonder guys don't take an interest in you."

"That's a lot coming from you, seeing as you have enough meat for two people," she smirked.

I opened my mouth to say something but Holly cut me off.

"It's better then looking like a twig."

Before any of us could say anything else the Sandlot Boys enetered the diner and saw me and Holly. Could this day get any better?

"Hey," Benny said when they reached us. "Mind if we join?"

"No, not at all," Anna said. "Sam aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?"

I shock my head. Holly being the kind persom she is did it for me.

"Everbody, Santin, Satin, Everbody."

I tried hard not to laugh at Anna's face. She ovisly didn't like that introduction, so she did her own.

"I'm Anna," she shuck out he rhand like she thought one of them was going to kiss it or something.

We all just kind of stared at her. Me and Holly did anyway. Anna leaned forward on her elbows and put her chin in her hands.

"So how do you all know Sam and Hailey?" she asked batting her eyelashes at the guys. I noticed it was more a flirtious move towards Benny.

_That bitch! I will kill her! That's my Benny!_

Whoa! Wait what? No bad Sam bad! Don't think like that! He's a friend! A F-R-I-E-N-D! Nothing more. Bad, bad, bad Sam!

Holly nudged me in the side rather forcefully.

"Ow. What was that for?" I asked

"You alright?" she said.

"I'm fine why?"

"No reason," she said giving me a knowing look.

**Phillips is back! Yeah! Happy, happy day!**


	7. Breakdowns Part One

**Phillips is back! What is Anna's plan? If she's smart enough to have one. Sorry that was very nice. Oh well I don't like her much. But that's what I added her for. What will Sam do about her new found interest in Benny? That is if she'll emit to it. **

Chapter Six: Breakdown Part One

Anna went on and on and on about herself. I swear this girl brings a whole new meaning to the word narcissism. And her constant flirting attempts are making me nausea. I honestly think I'm going to puke if she doesn't shut up soon.

Leaning back in my seat I looked up at the ceiling. I'll have more fun counting the title then I am listening to Anna's senseless blaming.

"Is she always like this?" Ham asked leaning close to me.

"No," he looked surprised, "She's usually a lot worse."

He nodded and leaned away. I look over at Holly. She was staring at something but I wasn't quite sure what it was exactly. Sighing I want back to counting the titles. It seemed like it took forever but someone finally cracked.

"Can we go do something?" Bertram all but yelled.

"Finally," I said. "Any suggestions?"

I didn't really need to ask to know what their answer was going to be. We were all standing up to head to the sandlot when Princess Anna from the kingdom of Hell had to have her thoughts to the whole idea.

"Can I come," to my shock she asked.

"Sure," to my disappointment Benny said.

Note to self: Remember to hit Benny with a baseball bet. Hopefully it will knock some sense into that head of his.

Leaving the diner I had to ask Anna the one thing that was really bugging me.

"Since when do you play baseball?" I asked her.

She smiled her honey sweet smile. "I'm an MVP Sam."

I raised an eyebrow. "You do know that doesn't stand for Mall Vice President right?"

Holly laughed. Anna frowned. And the Sandlot Boys waited for a response.

To my surprise Anna didn't shoot back a retort. Was she really trying to be the bigger person? OhmyGod she is! I guess there really is a first for everything.

"Are you going to show me the way to this sand thing or what?" she asked.

Holly and I ended up walking behind the guys and Anna. I rather not have to listen to Anna talk about herself. Honestly how much could there be to that girl. The kiddy pool was deeper then she is.

"So, Benny huh?" Holly said. Thankfully we were out of ear shot from the guys.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Hol," I lied.

"Oh come on Sam you don't think he's a little bit cute?" she not going to give up is she?

_Yes! He is gorgoues! Have you seen his eyes? His smile? _

"Nope. He's just a friend."

"Sam you do know you're a horrible liar right?" Holly was smirking. Stupid Holly.

"I'm not lying," the lies just keep coming. I can't seem to stop them.

"You just keep telling yourself that," Holly said as we reached the Sandlot.

"I will," I said.

"You will what?" Smalls asked turning around. At least he finally shut up about the whole insult thing. But then again that could have to do with the fact that I had hit him in the head with a baseball. Total accident I swear.

"Nothing," I said pushing past him.

"Okay Sam you take pitcher mound and Anna you can bat first," Benny said all business like.

I just nodded and started for the pitcher's mound. But of course Anna had to remind everyone that she wasn't wearing the right clothes to play baseball.

"You should have thought about that before," I said. Anna didn't say anything she just looked me up and down. "You've got be kidding me."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Of course Anna hadn't been kidding. So me and her ended up switching pants and shoes behind a tree with an old tree house in it.

Note to self: Remember to check out tree house.

Anna was now wearing my jeans and old beat up tennashoes. While I was wearing Anna's short shorts which were even shorter on me since I was almost half a foot taller than her. Yet I refused to wear her shoes. So I am now currently barefoot. This should be very interesting.

Coming out from behind the tree Holly laughed and the Sandlot Boys who were either fearless or just plain stupid actually wolf whistled at me. That was until I threatened to beat them down with a baseball bat.

Once Anna was ready at home plate I throw three of the slowest pitches I could. She missed them all. So much for Anna's little MVP story.

"You're pitching to fast Sam," Anna complained.

"I am not," I said, "Malice in the winter time moves faster then those pitches."

Anna just pouted. "Benny will you pitch for me?"

_Hell no! Don't you dare bring Benny into this you little bitch! _The voices in my head really should keep to themselves. And Yes I did just admit to having voices in my head. Does that make me crazy?

Benny came jogging over and my stomach started doing summersaults. That has never happened before. I really hope I'm not getting sick.

"I'm guessing she's not really an MVP," Benny said taking the ball from me.

"Not by a sports definition," I said.

Benny smiled and butterflies erupted in my stomach. I didn't return the smile nor did I say anything. I just turned my back to him and walked to the dugout. I emettily regretted it though. The little voice in my head won't shut up. It was rather mad that I hadn't done anything.

I sat next to Holly on the bench. All the Sandlot Boys- minus Kenny who was on his vacation- where out on the flied. Holly and I sat there and watched as Anna missed pitch after pitch. At one point Anna actually asked Benny to teacher her how to bat. That really set the voice in my head off. It came up with all sorts of great murder plans. I would have used one but I have no idea where I can get a pack of hungry wild dogs.

Eventually one by one the Sandlot Boys joined Holly and me in the dugout until it was only Benny and Anna left out on the flied.

"You and her actually get along?" Ham asked passing me a Coke.

"Yeah, yeah I thought you were gonna slug her one when she made you wear her shorts." Yeah-Yeah said.

I smiled. "I would of, but my mom gave me pacific instruction. If Anna comes home hurt she'll send me to a military camp."

"Would she really do that?" Timmy asked.

"Would she really do that?" Tommy repeated her brother.

I shrugged. "Maybe."

"Look at those two," Smalls said, "Think Benny likes her?"

I looked over at home plate. Benny's back was to us but we could see Anna clearly. She was smiling in a sicking way, one of her hands rested on Benny's arm, and she was blinking more than should be humanly possible.

_That fucking ho! How dare she try to steal my Benny! _

He's not my Benny! I tried to remind the little voice in my head. As for Anna being a ho, well I couldn't disagree with that.

"Naw, Benny is too nice for his own good," Squints said.

_Yeah that's it. Benny is really nice. But what if he does like Anna? I mean we can't see him. What if he really does like Benny? I don't think I could take that._

For once I agreed with the little voice in my head. I don't think I could take it if Benny really did like Anna.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You think I could learn to dance like that?" Holly asked from her position on my floor.

"I don't know, maybe," I said flipping through a magazine. "I've never actually seen you dance."

Holly had volunteered to be my savoir from Anna tonight. So the two of us were currently stretched out in my living room. Holly on the floor, me on the couch. We had rented _Dirty Dancing. _ Now Holly was questioning her dancing skills.

I heard creaking on the stairs as someone came down them. I expected it to be Anna. Looking over to at the living room entrance I saw Phillips leaning against the wall. He didn't say anything; he just stood there staring off into space.

"I heard you got drunk last night," Holly said.

I turned my attention to her. She glanced over at my brother when he didn't say anything. She looked back at the movie and paused it before she stood up off the floor.

"Hey," she said walking over to Phillips. "Are you okay?"

To my surprise Phillips wrapped his arms around Holly and hides his face in her shoulder. It took me a minute to notice that he was shaking. OhmyGod Phillips was crying.

I was in shock and felt paralyzed as I watched Holly walk my brother over to the loveseat and sit down with him. Phillips berried his head in his hand as Holly rubbed his back.

Coming out of my paralyzed state I got up off the couch and sat on the footrest in front of the two. Neither of them said anything. Phillips was still crying and Holly seemed to have focused her attention on him.

Hours seemed to pass before Phillips was able to talk. He looked at Holly then at me.

"You okay?" I asked. It was the only thing I could think of, I've never seen him like this before.

"Sam," he took a deep breath like what he was about to say was the hardest thing for him to do. "My dad's dead and you're going to ask me if I'm okay."

I put a hand over my mouth and tried to blink back the tears I could feel coming. It was the first time I have heard Phillips call him dad since he left us.

"I was wrong before Sam," he continued. "I tried to run away from it and I couldn't. I tried to drink away and that was just plain stupid. I lied when I said I was glad he was gone. It hurt to know he was never coming back. Despite everything he did when he was around I always hoped he would come back. He's still my dad."

Phillips started crying again and I went back into shock. There were two things never thought I would see Phillips do; emit he was wrong and cry/ show any sign of weakness in front of another person. In one night I saw both.

** What an emotional chapter and even more to come. But forgetting everything that just happened (not really) I'm just plain curious about on who you, my readers, think would make the best couple. So this chapter I'm putting up a poll. I'll give the results at the beginning of the next chapter. I'll give warning before the poll closes. So here are your chooses:**

**A. Benny and Sam**

**B. Phillips and Holly**

**C. Holly and Yeah-Yeah**

**D. Anna and Benny**

**P.S. Feel free to write in your own couple. If you do I'll have a reviewer's choice list with the results.**

**~baseballcutie97**


	8. Breakdowns Part Two

**Okay before I tell you the results of the pole I have to voice my concern. Frankly for all the Sandlot fanfics there are I have say that I'm a little disapointed that there isn't a singal one about David's shoes. But before I get too far of topic I'm just going to go on with the story.**

**In last place with zero votes is...................(drum roll)**

**D. Anna and Benny**

**In third place with one vote is.............................(drum roll)**

**C. Holly and Yeah-Yeah**

**In second place with five votes is..............................(drum roll)**

**B. Phillips and Holly**

**And in first place with eight votes is.......................................(drum roll)**

**A. Benny and Sam**

**Thank you to all thoughs who voted:**

**Delilah Anne Marie**

**White Buffalo Watcher**

**-X-xx-Sazza-xx-X-**

**xxkpxx**

**phatlazyKatt112**

**SnOw-CoVeReD-aNgEl**

**Nekokitten1123**

**HistroyNerd**

Chapter Eight: Breakdowns Part Two

I woke the next morning to banging on the door and Anna screaming in my ear. Even though I'm sure Anna is capable of getting the door herself she felt the need to try and make me do it. To bad for her I never give her what she wants.

I could Holly laughing from somewhere in the room. I couldn't see where she was considering that I had pulled the blanket I was using up over my head.

"You're not going to wake up Sam by yelling at her," Holly was saying between laughing fits. "And if you keep it up she's going to throw something sharp at you."

Anna gave a furstrated sigh and stomped off to open the door. I had to burry my face in the pillow to muffle my laughter. Then I could hear Anna's honey sweet voice.

"Oh! Benny, how are you?"

I lifted my head off the pillow and looked over at Holly who was sitting upsidedown in a chair. My brother was passed out in the loveseat, his feet hanging off of the armrest.

Getting Holly's attention without letting Anna know that I was a wake was easy, she had already been looking at me. Still being able to hear Anna's conversion I started to make gagging noises. Holly covered her face with a pillow to muffle her laughes.

Then came the thudding footsteps that anccouced my mom's persence. I quickly laid back down making it look like I was still a sleep. If she knew I had been tourmenting poor little Anna she would have my head, and I like my head being attached to my body.

"Good morning Anna," Mom must be in the hall, "Where's Sam?"

"She's the blanket on the couch," came Anna's replie. "Is it okay if I go out with Benny and his friends?"

_Say no women! Say no! _"Of course." _You are not my mother!_

Once the front door shut the litle voice in my head started coming up rather viloent ways to make Mom and Anna disappear. Sometimes I just wish the little voice would shut the hell up.

"Sam you can get up now," Holly's voice sounded a lot closer then it had earlier.

Before I could do anything my blanket was torn from me. Getting up from the couch I strechd hearing my joints pop. Across the room Holly was spreading the blanket she had stole from me over Phillips's sleeping form.

When she turned aorund to look at me I raised an eyebrow.

"What?" she acttually looked inncocent.

"Nothing," I said shaking my head.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking into the kitchen I found Mom sitting at the kitchen table bending over a pile of paper. How long does it take to plan a furneral exactly?

"Morning Samntha," she said glancing up from the papers, "Holly."

Mom isn't a big fan of Holly. She doesn't really try hard to hide it either. I wonder if has anything to do with Phillips's had obbsseion with her.

"When is the furneral?" I asked nodding at the papers.

I had sat at the table with Mom while Holly stood awardly by the doorway.

"Tomorrow," she answered. Then she thought for a moment. "Samntha, do you have a black dress to wear tomorrow?"

I gave her a 'do you really just say that' look. "Mom, you just asked me if I have a dress."

"Right, right." she said still thinking. "Then you and Holly should go to that little shop downtown and pick one up."

My mouth fell open.

_Great now I have to spend my Saturday looking for a dress._

_I bet Benny would like to see you in a dress._

_You can just shut up right now._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I do not understand why people would willingly spend a day in a place like this," I said.

Holly and I were currently in the dressing room of a store with a name neither of us could purnouce. Holly had no trouble finding a dress that she liked and looked good on her. I on the other hand don't enjoy shopping to begin with and was have a rather diffuclt time finding one.

"Hurry up Sam! I want to see what this one looks like on you!" Holly yelled from the other said of ther door.

I groaned. This has to be near my twenyth dress by now. Opening the door I found Holly sitting on the floor over by the full body mirror. She stood up when she saw me and walked over to me. She walked around me in circles say hmmm over and over again. It was a full minute before she said anything.

"I like the dress but your hair isn't really working for me," she said. Holly took out my hair tie and pushed my bangs to the side. "There! Perfect!"

Holly pushed over to the mirror so I could see what it was exactly she did to me. The dress was spaggti strapped, all black, and clung to the curves I didn't know I had. My hair looked messy from not being brushed, but with my bangs pushed to the side it didn't look that bad.

I turned back around to look at Holly who was smirking. I raised an eyebrow.

"I just didn't know you had curves," she said trying not to luagh.

"I don't think any of us did," came a voice from the dressing room enterance.

Looking over at the enertance I saw Anna leaning against the wall. Does she have to be everywhere at once? I mean really is there any place she wouldn't follow me to.

"What are you doing here?" Holly asked crossing her arms over her chest.

Anna smirked. "I saw you two walk in here and wonder what you were doing. So I followed"

_Ha! She amitts to being a stalker!_

"Well now you see, so you can go." I said before walking back in the dressing room to change back into my jeans and shirt.

When I walked out of the dressing room with the dress hanging over my arm I saw that Anna hadn't left. Great. She rolled her eyes at me. I chose to ignore her. Holly grabb my arm and dragged me over to the register claiming she didn't want me to back out of getting the dress.

After paying for our dresses Holly dragged me over to the make-up counter. I camlpained nonstop trying to figure out why it would be nessicary for a funeral. Since Holly and I were destracted by our argument neither of us noticed Anna slipping something into my bag.

"Cna we go now?" I asked fed up with Holly.

Holly nodded. "I was just waiting for Anna to leave."

I laughed and followed Holly towards the door. We wer just about to go out the door when the alarm went off. I looked over at Holly who looked just as confused as I did.

"I'm going to have to check you bags," the manger said walking over to Holly and I. He took my bag first.

"All that's in there is the black dress I _paid_ for," I said empersizing the word paid.

"Then what's this?" the manger pulled out a bottle of rather expensive looking perfume.

"I swear I have no idea how that got in there," I lied. I knew exactly how it got there: Anna.

"I'm calling your parents."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe you would do something like this!" Mom yelled. She had been this way since she she picked me up from the store.

"I already told you I didn't put the perfume in the bag!" I yelled back for the billionth time.

"Well it didn't just walk into the bag! This would a lot easier Samantha if you would just tell the truth."

"I am telling the truth."

"No you're not Samantha. If you were telling the truth you would have told me that you had put the perfume in your bag."

"How do you know that's the truth? You weren't there!"

"I didn't have to be to know whast happened!"

That was it I have had enough. "I wish you would just stop and be my mom for two seconds!"

"And I wish you weren't my daughter." She said it so calmly, like was no big deal.

I had to bite back the tears I felt thearting to fall. I wasn't going to let her see that what she said had effected me in anyway. I wouldn't, couldn't give her that sattifction.

Not meeting her eyes I spoke, "I'm going to Holly's."

To get to Holly's I had to walk through town. It was the last thing I wanted to do. I wanted to be as far away as people as I could be. Again I felt the same need to confind in my brother, but again he was no where to be found.

Walking by the diner I couldn't help it, I glanced at the window. I really wished I hadn't. Because what I saw only made things worse.

Anna and Benny were sitting in a booth together and Anna was all over Benny, litterally.

**Dun dun dun! Srry about the wait but I had writer's block. It sucked. I knew what I wanted to write but couldn't find the words. Hope you liked it. Let the little box know.**


	9. Unwanted Blind Dates

**Hello! I am back! The writers block has decided to leave me. For now anyway and I am back to updating this story. I'm so happy.**

**Dislcaimer: Roses are red viloets are blue I don't own the Sandlot thought I wished I do. **

Chapter Nine: Unwanted Blind Dates

"That was really depressing," Holly sighed as walked down the street.

I glanced at her then looked back at the ground, "It was a funeral Holly, they aren't suppose to be happy."

She shrugged. "I know."

After the fight I had with my mother yesterday I had gone to Holly's where I finally let myself cry. Holly had wasted no time in making plans for me to move in with her and her family after I told her everything that happened. Even the Benny and Anna part. I was okay with moving in with the Addams but it just meant I would have to walk across town if the time ever came to where I wanted my brother. And I'm finding now a days I'm wanting him more and more.

"We should do something fun tonight," Holly said after a long silence.

"Like what?" I asked as we finally reached our house. It felt kind of weird saying our.

"Well the carnival is town tonight," she suggested.

I groaned, "I don't want to go to the carnival."

"I know Sam," she started, "But we have to do something to get our minds off of the death of your father."

"Fine. But I'm only agreeing because I know you're not going to let it go until I do."

Holly's face lit up and she bounced through her front door. I couldn't help but smile, Holly is just so... Holly. I watched her walk in the kitchen and pick up the phone. Normally I would be worried about what she was doing but I was just to tired to care.

I slowly made my way up the stairs passing many of Holly's siblings on the way. That was the one thing that amazed me when I moved in her yesterday. Even though most of Holly's sibling- including herself- have to share a room with at least one other person. Where I have a guest room all to myself. I insisted that I didn't mind sharing a room but Mrs. Addams I mean Vicky wouldn't hear of it.

Sighing I opened the door to my room. I really felt bad about taking a whole room to myself. It was a lot bigger of a room then I needed. I don't have that much stuff. I even begged Holly to come and share the room with me but she said no that I should have the room to myself because I have been through so much. I knew there was no changing Holly's mind once she was set on something.

Closing the door I crossed my room and opened my dresser. I changed out of my dress and into a pair of jeans and an old t-shirt. I wasn't all that sure on what I was going to do with the dress. I wasn't going to wear again that's for sure. Maybe I can donate it to the homeless.

Without warning the twister that is my best friend came dancing into my room. I could tell by the look on her face that I wasn't going to like what she was about to tell me.

"Okay I know you didn't want to go in the first place-"

"No!" I didn't care what else she was going to say. I didn't want to hear it.

"Oh come one," she wined. Yes she was actually wining. "He's a really nice guy."

I raised an eyebrow at her. "What are you up to?"

"Just hear me out," she said picking up my dress and hanging it over her arm. "I have this friend. His name is Phoenix and he's in town for the weekend." She waited for me to explode but I just waited for her to continue. "And I just called him. He agreed to be your date to the carnival."

Holly took a defensive type stance wait for me to attack her. But I didn't.

"Okay," I said slowly. "But why do I need I date?"

Holly just rolled her eyes and left the room talking over her shoulder. "To make Benny jealous of course."

--------------------------------------------

To say the least the little voice in my head wasn't happy with Holly's idea for me to go on a blind date. I couldn't disagree with it because I didn't really want to go. Exceptionally after Holly handed me over to her older sister Mairin. Also known as the most girl-est girl in town. I'm not sure how she did it but Mairin had manged to hold me down and turn me into her personal Barbie Doll. Three hours has passed and I was still tied to the chair in front of Mairin's vanity mirror. She had detangled my hair and straightened it, painted my nails, and was now doing my make-up. I am not a very happy camper.

"Hold still Sam," Mairin mumbled between her lips, "Or I'm going to poke your eye out."

Deciding I liked my eyes just the way they are I held as still as I could and let Mairin finish putting some sort of black gunk on my eyelashes.

"There!" Mairin said stepping back to admire her work. "Finished!"

After Mairin moved out of the way I dared to glance at myself in the mirror. My lips were now a lighter shade of pink, my cheeks made it look like I was blushing, and my eyes looked slightly darker and were swallowed by overly long eyelashes. I officially hate Mairin Addams.

_Maybe so but I bet Benny will like what she's done._

Oh great the voice is back.

"Now just for your outfit," Mairin's distant voice said pulling me out of the chair.

"I have got that covered," Holly said coming into the room.

Turning towards her I saw her holding up a black dress similar to the one I had been wearing earlier only it looked slightly different. The dress Holly had was shorter then the other one and the front was a lot lower but other then that it could have been the same one.

"I'm not wearing that," I said.

"Oh yes you are," Holly said shoving me and the dress into the bathroom.

After putting the dress on I in suspected myself in the full body mirror on the back of the door. It clung to my newly discovered curves just like the other one. This one, however, stopped at mid thigh at the bottom and stopped just above my breast at the top. Great they're trying to turn me into another Anna like slut.

"I'm not wearing this," I said coming out of the bathroom.

Holly and Mairin eyed before nodding at each other. "You so are."

"Can I at least put jeans on?" I pleaded.

Mairin and Holly were silent for a minute.

"Sure," Mairin said, "But they have to be black skinny jeans."

I frowned. "Fine."

-------------------------------------------------

"He's late!" Holly yelled pacing in front of the door. I sat on the floor watching with an amused smile.

"Why don't you guys just leave?" Mairin asked coming down the stairs. "He probably thinks you're meeting him there."

Holly glared at her older sister. She hates it when one of her siblings prove her wrong. That happens a lot.

"Fine, but if he's not there I'm going to kill him the next time I see him." She threatened dragging me out the door.


End file.
